Frozen Tendrils
by KingJP28
Summary: The world is in shambles. A plague walks among Anna's shattered life. There is little hope, the goals in life simply food, shelter, and gasoline. Hardly anything to look forward to until she meets her: Elsa, a questionable ally and skin as cold as theirs. Can they help each other reach their goals? Especially when a deadly foe seems to be tracking their every move.
1. Ch 1: Stolen

Frozen Tendrils

**A/N** **Hello, this is my first piece of work ever, and man I'm excited! This idea kept me up for nights and wouldn't let me rest easy until I finally wrote it down. Post-apocalyptic settings fascinate me. And creating the destruction is all the more better! I'm definitely not going to go easy that's for sure. Elsa and Anna will not be sisters in this one. Not sure if this is necessary but I do not own Disney *sigh* and with that let us begin this dark story!**

Ch. 1: Stolen

There was blood. Blood and charred flesh. It was everywhere. It was splashed, smeared, and crusted onto the barren metal shelves, the chipped linoleum floor, and the low over hanging fluorescent lights. No actual body in sight. The air reeked of iron and burnt fat. The remains scraped off onto her scuffed and broken hiking boots, making a soft crunching noise. Had the owner of the boots had anything in her stomach and had not been exposed to such sights before, she would have vomited. But she had not eaten in the past two days and had seen much more grotesque scenes than the one displayed before her.

Strained, teal eyes roamed the dim store once more before they slid shut with defeat. Anna sighed through the light green cotton scarf wrapped around her nose and mouth. She shook her head, ran thin shaky fingers through her strawberry-blond bangs and dropped her shoulders in disappointment. She had been hoping to restock her provisions and looking forward to finding a can of something, _anything_, to eat in this rundown mini market. She should have known better. Stocked stores that once teemed with canned goods and medical supplies were getting harder and harder to find these days.

Her stomach clenched with yearning and whimpered weakly. Anna laughed wearily, feeling silly when she replied to the moaning organ, "Yeah, I know. I'm looking…"

She turned and headed towards the entrance, eyes flicking between the rows of shelves on either side of her. She took a quick right and stalked through the aisle with the stealth of a robber. She was just passing the make-up department when she stopped, a flash of movement suddenly catching her eye. She immediately tensed, eyes scanning for the quickest escape route, when she realized what had halted her.

A ghost stood before her. A ghost of innocence and fear, replaced quickly with the sharp features of an animal. Primal instincts and harsh reality etched into the beast. The animal glared back and blinked when Anna did. And she jumped with a start when she saw that the beast was her. She barely recognized herself as she pulled down her scarf and peered into the cracked mirror at her disgusting reflection. When was the last time Anna looked at herself? Three years ago? Five?

What she saw made her cringe. Greasy bangs clumped together on her forehead. Twin braids hung limp like snake skins at her shoulders. Grime and scratches streaked Anna's face, covering up the splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Dark bags and worry lines framed her teal eyes. Her frown deepened, chapped lips nearly cracking. Where had all her baby fat gone? Clavicles jutted out like craggy mountains, shoulders nearly ripping through her brown, weather worn bomber jacket.

Anna moved trembling fingers to the hem of her dark green V-neck and pulled upwards, slowly. She snapped her eyes shut before she could look at the skeletal body, head shaking side to side violently in freight. Letting go of the fabric she adjusted her black leather belt. She would need to drill in an extra notch. She was down to her last. She let loose a shallow breath and covered the mirror with her hand, squeezing her eyes tighter. She couldn't take anymore. Opening her eyes carefully, averting her gaze from the image, she patted down her filthy black jeans. Tightening the straps of her tan backpack (more like a potato sack from the looks of it) she turned sharply. Anna stumbled back, pushed forward, and brushed away a tear she hadn't realized was trailing down her face.

* * *

This certainly wasn't Anna's first pilferage, and it most certainly wouldn't be her last. The first thing Anna stole had much more value; the first thing she stole was a life. But that was only because the long ago life she had, a life of content happiness, was robbed from her. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, right?

Anna clenched her fists, the nightmare coming back and taking the form of a memory. It was nearly ten years ago. How could she still remember? Why now? Bile built at the back of her throat, recalling every detail of that day. Every sight, every smell, every feeling.

_Deathly cold hands gripped her scorching throat. Frosty breath glided over the scrunched up face._

It was the damn plague's fault for stripping her of her once perfect life. No, those damn doctors, Anna thought ruefully. Those fools were trying too hard to cure something already under control. Didn't they know when to stop?

"_Mama? S-stop, you're hurting me…" A terrified squeak._

"_S-s-sooo warm-m-mm…" A leering smile._

Most everyone was already immune to scarlet fever in that day and age. A small epidemic just happened to break out around the world. But it was most definitely curable and could be halted from further contagion. Yet some doctor had had enough and wanted to be the miracle worker. They wanted to eradicate the rash like an unwanted tendril wrapped around a sculpted sphere.

_The girl was frozen, wrapped in fear of what she had just witnessed, and was even further paralyzed by the vice grip the woman had on her neck. _

"_Mama!" tiny, delicate hands wrenched at the solid ones, then flailed pitifully around her head. _

_Fingers trailed up the child's throat, traveling towards her screwed up mouth. _

It was a simple antibiotic. The serum was said to lower the body temperature rather than raise it. Usually antibiotics were meant to raise body heat to fight and kill off the bacteria. But in this case, why fight fire with fire? You only get a bigger fire.

_The child's hands continued to flap until one sizzled, brushing up against the stove's active burner. _

_A hiss of pain, terror momentarily distracted. But it was enough. It was enough to break the woman's current actions, loosen her grip a fraction, and flick her pale, unseeing eyes to the stove. _

Anna thought of the doctor's strategy and snorted with contempt, eyes rolling. You got fire, thought Anna with immense irony. The 'magic serum' worked on the ill test subject. Rumor has it that it cured them completely. The antibiotic fought the bacteria. But then, unexpectedly, overtook it, and mutated with it. The mutation leading to a deadly pathogen released into the air to attack those around it. Lowered temperatures came to the newly infected only after their body heat spiked faster than a speeding bullet and nearly torched them to death. The intense temperatures increased sweating, fried the body's proteins, made muscles cramps and convulse. Then the brain short circuited and nearly melted from lack of blood to the head and in no time the body collapsed.

_The girl's hand moved before her brain could process what was happening. A swift push with unknown strength, and the woman was kissing fire. _

_And oh, the wailing! It was agony, it was bliss. How both mixed was beyond the child. The acrid smell of fatty tissues cooking made the girl want to vomit. But no. It was the sight._

You watched the torching first. Then the serum's main objective kicked in; the lowering of body heat. So rapid was the cooling that most times the victim emanated steam. The chilled temperature damaging the body further, yet keeping it preserved enough for the victim to survive. The surviving victim no longer being attacked, but instantly becoming the attacker and morphing into a beast.

_The damage was beastly. Fire wrapped around the face, spreading, eating, warping, destroying what was once a beautiful woman. Skin peeled, blistered, burst. Meat melted and plopped. The once pristine white floors becoming stained with red and black, mixing together for imminent death._

_All the while the child simply watched, transfixed in a sickening kind of way. _

_And then the screeching stopped, as if suddenly shut off with a switch. And the once gorgeous woman, Anna's mother, toppled unceremoniously to the floor in a whirl of blood and char, and all life ceased to exist in the being. All life stolen by the hands of Anna and her once angelic morals, severed and destroyed by the shards of instinct to live. _

The beast that remained lived for warmth and warmth alone. Whether it the last remaining sun rays or the body heat of a human. They stopped at nothing to warm their heat deprived bodies. All conscience and rationality gone. They attacked ruthlessly at any live heat source, hardly aware of surroundings or of the shards of small icicles forming around their bodies. Thus the beast's name: Shards. The tendril the doctor had tried so hard to eradicate only mutated. It grew and twisted itself tightly around the sphere, the world. It had become a frozen tendril of unstoppable destruction.

* * *

Anna sighed at the vivid memory and shook her head at the thought of what came next after the scorching of her mother.

She had holed herself up in her room, her nine year old mind coming back, forming her into a mess of tears and anguish and fear. No father would show up for comfort because he was long gone, details of him a complete mystery. It was days before a scouting group had found her and taken her to their safe haven. The new home was short lived though, hardly a year of living there, before the plague overtook it. From there, Anna was forced to rely on herself, and only herself (she was surprised she made it this far, following her rule). She traveled constantly in hopes of finding a shelter she deemed safe and trustworthy (quite laughable at this point).

And here she was now. Survival skills honed and tailored to suit her person. Years of solitude and severe reality checks sculpting her being. So many things stolen: a promised life, her innocence, and her morals. So many things taken from her that she was unprepared for the next robbery of what made her. Surprised that she even had anything else worth taking and that someone would want what it was: her heart.


	2. Ch 2: Caught Dove

Frozen Tendrils

**A/N: Hey! I'm so happy my story piques your guys' interest! For this chapter it will be a little slow and there will be a lot of symbolism and possible foreshadowing. I'm a sucker for those sorts of thing. Also, hope you guys can handle some gore. There is a lot of fluff out there though so I thought a little break from that would be fun. And so, without further ado, let us continue.**

**P.s. If you have any questions, concerns, or fits of paranoia concerning the story or the grammar, feel free to let me know! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. :)**

Ch. 2: Caught Dove

Anna couldn't stop shivering. The winds blew ruthlessly through and up her jacket. Winter was approaching rapidly; fall wasn't even at the half way mark. She coughed violently and thought darkly of the impending season. Cold meant that the iced beasts would be more restless and sharper than normal. The chill enhanced their energy and power and was a motivation for warmth. She was lucky she hadn't run into too many shards along her travels. She clamped her eyes shut against a torrent of wind, stumbling and nearly landed face first into a tree.

Anna gasped as she realized she had run out of pavement to walk upon and was now deep within a forest. Oh man, did she wish she had walked into it sooner. The forest was absolutely_ gorgeous_. Leaves littered the ground in a mosaic of reds, yellows, oranges, and browns. Light streamed through the almost bare trees and lit up the terrain. The dewy ground reflected the rays, twinkling with hidden rainbows. Long, wispy shadows danced elegantly upon the trunks and the magical floor. A rich earthy smell permeated the air. A gentle wind sighed through the ringed trees creating a soft melody of whistles.

Anna breathed in fascination. Another whisper of air blew as if the Earth agreed with her wonderment. She almost forgot about her three day hunger, the shards, and the constant fear. She had almost forgotten how magnificent the world could be. Oh, how she wanted to cry for the loss of such beauty. One could not stand and appreciate such a scene these days. No, one was expected to see it as a battle ground, as provision, as settlement. How cruel the world could be.

The ragged girl simply stood and gazed, completely entranced, until the fascination faded. She hummed in pleasure as she came back to her senses. She then took a careful step, as if the footfall would completely crush the magical scene. Anna smiled faintly and continued walking.

* * *

She hiked for a good two miles before coming up to a small stream. Darkness was ascending upon the world quickly and the filthy girl decided that here was a good place as any to set up camp. Anna pondered for a moment on whether it was safe to take a quick bath in the stream. Bathing grounds were such a rare opportunity. And phew, did she reek. After scouting the perimeter she gleefully decided that yes, she would wash!

Taking off her clothes felt so foreign. It was like taking off a second skin and she felt so exposed. But goddammit she was going to get clean! After stripping completely she shivered and took a tentative step into the shallow stream. She hissed. _Damn_, it was freezing as all hell. Anna sat down slowly, then fished out a thin bar of soap smelling strongly of honey. She remembered having to give almost all her twine to her bargainer for such a small pleasure.

She quickly scrubbed her crusty hair and every surface of skin possible, humming a small melody sounding suspiciously like the tune, 'Rubber Ducky'. When she felt satisfied, Anna dried herself off with a small washcloth and hurriedly got back into her clothes, fear of hypothermia lingering in her mind.

Oh, to feel clean! Such bliss! She braided her hair and decided to set a few snares. Anna hated the thought of it. Hunting. She had hoped to find food and supplies before relying on such actions. It wasn't that she couldn't hunt or prepare the animal for food; she could set very effective traps and make tasty jerky after years of practicing. It was the thought of what came next after snaring such a defenseless creature. Killing. Her lip curled in disgust. She hated the power she was given over such a delicate life. She was a Fate, controlling both worlds, being the decider of life or death. And she hated the way she enjoyed such a feeling.

She made four snares, one for each direction some distance off and a few traps to signal trouble before finally settling down. She would have to go without a fire tonight, though tempting as it was, she could survive. No need for one if she had nothing to cook and especially no need if it attracted possible dangers to her site. She threw her sleeping bag over a low hanging branch to create a makeshift tent. Anna adored her sleeping bag, it had the cosmic splashed onto it and the canopy created a warm universe. She pulled out a thin red blanket, scrunched her potato sack pack under her head, and shut her eyes, hoping for a peaceful sleep.

* * *

He just wouldn't give up. Ragged breath tore at her lungs and muscles screamed in protest. She had to get away. She had to! She fought too hard and too long to die like this! The woman panted, feet eating up the ground, bag smashing against her shoulder blades. She clutched her stomach tightly and winced as each step jarred her body. It felt like she had run a marathon before she finally slowed down to a jog.

She stumbled to a stop and whipped her head back and forth, fishtail braid spinning like a helicopter blade. She took a hard left, off the blacktop road and into the foreboding forest. The woman fast walked over the dead rustling leaves. A full moon shined eerily and she shivered at the elongated shadows that wrapped around the tree trunks like greedy claws. Winds howled and moaned as if the forest were accusing the frenzied woman. What for was unknown. This dark world, it was ugly, it was beautiful, it was frightening.

It felt like years before she finally felt as if she wasn't being chased anymore. Exhaustion caught up to her rapidly and she slowed to normal walking, swiftly followed by jerky shuffling. She gasped as sweat and tears streamed to and from her eyes. Pale fingers scrunched up the silver scarf around her neck and she dragged it across her face, soaking up the liquids. Fatigue, hunger, pain, blurred her vision and racked her being. Her surroundings soon became dull and muted and each step felt a million miles away. Her mind became detached, concealing the pain, not feeling the swirling of emotions raging inside. Her body moving by muscle memory alone.

So entranced, so dead was the woman that she hardly felt the snare catch her foot. She saw the ground zoom up to her face but her arms too stiff to do a damn thing to stop it. The impact felt cushioned, she grunted as her stomach landed thickly though, and then sighed as she became dimly aware that she was lying down. Her face nestled into the damp leaves. She couldn't help it, her eyes slid shut, mind submitting to the soft folds of an endless sleep.

* * *

Anna woke with a start at the sound of her belly rumbling and roaring. God, her stomach was a bitch. She stretched and sighed as her back snapped out the kinks. She took a gulp of water from her trusty orange bottle and slowly crawled out of her haven. She winced at the bright sun and braced herself against a strong gust of wind. She wanted so badly to crawl back into her tent and succumb to the promise of warmth and food laden dreams.

Anna sighed knowing that that wasn't an option. She needed to get moving, check her traps. She hauled herself up grudgingly and shouldered her bag. She figured she would be back quick, so she left her sheets as they were. She was in no immediate danger and decided to leave her weapons in her pack.

Shoving her hands in her coat pockets, she moved to her first snare. And man what luck! She hurried over and squatted before her prey. A rabbit was hooked and struggling faintly. Although it was small, if she prepared and rationed the meat carefully, she would be able to last a good two or three weeks. Her bright eyes dimmed at the prospect of what came next. She reached out with trembling fingers for a thick stick and gulped. The rabbit twitched its ears, as if hearing Anna's anxiety. It dashed away from the predator, dashed as far as the snare let.

Anna gripped the stick and before she could rethink her actions, lunged at the animal. She whacked it good and hard on the head, once, then twice, a faint squeak cut short by a high pitched crack. The stiff girl released the stick and let out a choked sob before gently untangling the rabbit and tying it to her pack. She stood up wearily and moved on.

The next two traps were not as lucky. Anna huffed in frustration and relief as she neared her last snare.

* * *

Her head pounded, god, why was the sun so bright on this particular day? Her eyes flicked opened before snapping shut. She didn't want to regain full consciousness and brace herself for the world of hurt waiting for her. She whimpered and willed for sleep to come again. Let blackness envelope her senses and deaden her for another five minutes. Her attempts were cut short when she heard it.

* * *

The first thing Anna saw on the peak of the small slope was the shock of pale blond, almost platinum white glow against the swirl of warm painted leaves. The contrasting colors and awe struck curiosity stopped Anna for a good ten seconds. The fascination was quickly replaced with sickening guilt and despair when she instantly thought she had caught a dove. The idea of capturing the representation of love and peace and having to slaughter it nauseated her. The frightened girl snapped out of her shock and moved around the slope in a flurry of emotions and limbs. Anna nearly tripped and slammed onto what lay before her teal eyes.

A girl. No, a _woman._ Anna let out a wispy breath.

* * *

The woman twitched her head towards the sound, tensing at the thought of a shard. But the temperature hadn't dropped. In fact, it actually felt warmer. It was as if the source of the heat had an aura that reached out with gentle, open hands; a lingering of eternal summer extending, enclosing around this one space. She wanted to cry, how beautiful it must feel to have such a spirit. She quietly turned her face up and cracked an eyelid a fraction of an inch. What she saw caught her breath.

* * *

She was gorgeous. And although Anna could only see half her face, she knew the woman was almost as magnificent as her autumn forest. The stunned girl inhaled sharply first at the alluring face, and then again when she saw what truly lay before her eyes. A twisted body face down in her snare, no movement whatsoever. Dark liquid pooled underneath and around the woman's upper body. Mahogany red swirled and mixed with orange leaves and pale dirt to create a macabre painting. So much blood. _So much. _It stained her navy blue button down jacket and matted her pale blond hair. Even from where she stood, the sharp scent of copper and ammonia attacked her nose.

Anna gagged and covered her mouth. No, she couldn't have killed her! Shaking her head and snapping out of her trance, she hurried over to the broken figure before her.

* * *

The woman she saw was literally breath taking. She had strawberry blond hair and even from this distance she saw she had an enticing splash of freckles. She was shockingly thin and surprisingly clean looking for someone in this day and age. She probably looked like a rag doll compared to this woman. Those green-blue eyes though, she could almost sail away in them.

And then she was running towards her. And the collapsed creature grimaced at the sudden realization. This woman needed to stop. Now. She _had_ to get away from her. She didn't want to be responsible for the death of such brilliance. She shut her eye and separated her parched lips.

* * *

Anna covered the last ten feet in milliseconds. She dropped to her knees, shucked her pack off with fevered force, and rummaged violently through it. This woman couldn't be dead. Such grace did not die easily. Med kit, med kit, where was the damn med kit?! Would it be enough? It had to be! Her hands burrowed deeper and finally brushed against cool plastic. She almost cried with relief.

She wrenched out the book sized kit from underneath clothes and twine and balloons. She set it on the ground and tried to open it. Dammit, why couldn't her fingers stop shaking? Anna wheezed and sucked in air, trying to calm her frayed nerves. She struggled with the latch twice more before finally opening it.

The panicked girl glanced at the damaged woman. She should remove the snare from her foot first. She swiftly unwound the loop around the captured combat boot. Okay, what next? Should she try moving her or would that cause further injury? Anna choked and decided that taking off her gray backpack and flipping her over would be the best solution.

She reached out a wavering hand towards the woman's shoulder when she heard it. It was soft like feathers and rasped ever so slightly from fatigue and dehydration. Her voice whispered, "D-don't touch. Go…" a shallow inhale, "Away…P-please."

Anna froze, shell shocked. She didn't know whether to feel happy that woman was still alive; terrified that she was experiencing such pain; anger at the thought that someone could be responsible for inflicting such horror.

She clenched her outstretched hand, choosing determination, and said vehemently, "Absolutely not. You _will_ die if I don't help. And there is no way in hell you're dying by my hand!" And with that she disentangled the bag from her back and arms, placed it next to her own, gripped the left shoulder and hauled the woman onto her back. She looked like she had wanted to say something more but had passed out from the pain of the movement.

Anna had to bite back the urge to retch when she saw just how soaked the jacket was in blood; it had even started crawling to her legs, staining her gray jeans. How long had she been lying here? She was so pale she almost looked deathly. And she was cold; her temperature almost as chilly as the beasts. Anna shivered and scooted closer. She carefully unbuttoned the jacket, then the once light blue cardigan underneath, finally peeling the 'white' tank upwards. This time Anna did vomit. It wasn't much but it was enough to show how sickening the sight was.

Four long gashes striped the woman's abdomen. Starting from the left side of the rib cage the incisions traveled diagonally down towards the right hip. The split flesh was shallow and revealed shiny muscles and meat, an occasional flash of bone or pink intestine breaking the red lines. The skin around the cuts looked burnt and blistered, as if someone had taken a hot poker and sliced the woman's stomach. The stench nearly confirmed the suspected action. It stank of singed skin, reminding Anna of her burning mother all those years ago.

The ripped up figure beneath Anna's trembling fingers whimpered at the sudden exposure of the chilly fall air. Her face beaded with sweat and contorted with unconscious pain. Anna gulped, she would need _a lot _more bandages.


	3. Ch3: Soup for the Soul

Frozen Tendrils

**A/N: Yooo wassup? Last chapter was a lot huh? So, I figure this chapter will be a little calmer considering this story will be a roller coaster later on. Get some intros down and delve into the characters a bit. Warning: I am awful at dialogue so please bear with it? Also, I am not a doctor nor am a honed post-apocalyptic survivor and all actions/descriptions are based off my research and my logic. So I apologize to any doctors or hard-core zombie survivalists out there for anything amiss. And with that, let's take a look shall we? **

**P.s. Shout out to schmiter101 for beta reading this story. Any questions, comments, concerns, or fits of paranoia relating to the story or grammar feel free to let me know. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! :)**

Ch. 3: Soup for the Soul

Anna wasn't a doctor. Far from it. But dammit that didn't mean she wasn't going to try her hardest to save this woman. The first thing Anna did was remove her upper clothing. It was difficult considering her hands _still c_ouldn't stop trembling and she didn't want to make too much movement. When she reached the sports bra she couldn't help it, she blushed. As much as she wanted to take it off she couldn't stop the embarrassment and little moral from proceeding. Besides, it wasn't too bloody. She humbly left it and set aside the scarf, shirts, and jacket. Next, she had to clean the gashes. She couldn't suppress the whimper at the sacrifice she was about to make. She fished out her honey soap and water bottle. She wet her hands and lathered them up with the bar. Then she carefully began pouring the water onto the wound, a foamy hand intercepting the stream. The unconscious women moaned weakly. Anna bit her lip but continued. White and red swirled together as the lacerations began to sanitize and clear itself of excess blood. She wished she had warm water but knew it would take too long to acquire it.

When the incisions looked clean enough she set down the bottle, dried her hands and reached into her med kit. Anna bit her lip harder when she saw just how dangerously low her supplies were. A small tube of antibiotic ointment already halfway used, two large pads and two small, a role of gauze and tape, a handful of band-aids, and a couple Advil tablets. Why was she so klutzy? She _really would_ need a lot more bandages. Teal eyes flicked towards the woman's grey backpack. She had to have a kit, it was stupid to travel without the safety precaution. It would be okay to rifle through it if it meant her life would be saved, right? Anna glanced at the woman and stretched a hesitant hand towards the bag before convincing herself that it was fine.

The temporary doctor unzipped the bag and reached in. She wouldn't look in it, only rifle around for the familiar touch of a med kit. Fingers brushed against clothing and tin. Was that a can, a can of _food_? It took all of Anna's will power to keep searching and ignore the sudden burst of hunger. More rummaging, stopping once again when she felt the cool metal surface of a barrel. She shivered at the thought of the beautiful woman killing. She blinked hard and let out a gasp when she finally felt the hollow plastic of a kit.

She took it out carefully and opened it up. This woman must not be as clumsy as her because her kit was almost completely stocked. Pads, gauze, and tablets filled up nearly half of the container. Anna let out a silent cheer and took out a small pad from her own case. Better finish her supplies first before taking the woman's. She ripped open the packaging and began carefully dabbing at the lacerations, soaking up water and extra blood. How was she still bleeding? She then took out the ointment, uncapped the tube and put a huge dollop in her finger. She swallowed hard as she came into direct contact with the first gash. The woman's body was even colder than the cool temperatures she emitted. She was almost _freezing. _She may have lost a lot of blood but did you lose this much body heat? Anna shook her head and continued. Acid burned her throat as she rubbed gently at exposed muscle. Dabbing at any leaking red liquid with the pad, she repeated the process. The woman letting out a small whimper every now and then.

It was nearly noon when she finished applying the cream. Sweat drenched her shirt despite the cold winds. She wiped her greasy, sticky hands on a pad and sat back. She had to take a break. The bleeding had finally ceased and the woman wasn't showing any signs of hypothermia (besides the cold body temperatures, which she figured was just her body 'heat' at this point). Anna was sure she would be fine if she rested, ten minutes at the most. After doing this for nearly an hour the adrenaline of her discovery was wearing off. She felt drained, she needed to eat. Cooking her rabbit would take too long and pose too many dangers. Anna looked at the woman's bag slyly. She was saving her life so maybe she would forgive her if she took the can? A little payment for her services, right?

Her stomach won the battle of conscience and she dragged the bag closer to her. She stabbed her hand into the contents and dug with fervor. Anna almost cried when she brushed her fingers against not one, but _two_ cans. She yanked them out and gazed at them like one would to a passionate lover. In one hand she had a can of chicken noodle soup. She had to slap herself (tin still in hand) to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The other hand held a mystery, label faded and scratched. But she wouldn't have cared if it was canned _l__utefisk_. Anna decided to go with the safer option and put the mystery back in the bag.

She reached for her own pack excitedly and dug out a spoon from her mess kit. Clamping the utensil between her teeth, she carefully peeled back the lid, hands steady for what seemed like the first time in forever. Anna gazed, once again with the same passion, at the contents. Meat, veggies, and noodles. _Damn_, a real meal. She inhaled and sighed at the heavenly aroma of salty chicken stock and steamed veggies. With determined fingers, she dipped her spoon in gingerly and brought the scoop to her mouth. Tears sprung to her eyes. Oh, the taste. Crunchy, bitter sweet carrots, soft egg noodles, and sodium filled chicken and broth invaded her taste buds. She nearly collapsed at the euphoria of sensory overload. Nostalgia hit her as childhood memories flooded into her mind. Remnants of warm blankets and cushy pillows ghosted around her body.

It took her a whole half hour to eat half the can, completely lost and savoring every flavor, smell, and memory. She smacked her lips and gasped when she realized that she had a patient to get back to. Anna snapped her eyes to the woman, fearing the worst. Her breath caught when teal eyes met piercing sky-blue ones.

* * *

What was that girl doing? Through the woman's hazy pain and shock she could see that she was eating. Eating _her _canned soup. A simple can that she had traded all her sanitizing wipes and spare socks for. A slow anger simmered in her stomach, her dull mind sharpening slightly. That was her soup! Momentarily forgetting her situation and fear of contact she stretched out a limp arm and mewled feebly. God, why was she so pathetic. The pain was messing with her head and making her neglect rationality and the barrier she had spent years building. The light red head, bewildered by her sudden movement, quickly regained her composure. She seemed to get the wrong impression of the woman's attempts of weak defiance.

"D-don't move! I-if you want some, here." Her voice was light and husky from years of misuse.

She shifted quickly to her side and reached a hand towards the pale blonde head. The woman, dully remembering her phobia, jerked violently and hissed in pain as heat flared through her abdomen and reminded her of her position. Surprisingly, the pain wasn't _as_ severe as she thought it would be. She faintly comprehended that the woman had cleaned up her wounds. She gritted her teeth, softening slightly at the kindness. Giving up on her failed message and going along with the woman's intentions, she said weakly, "Just- just set it down. Don't touch. Ever." She tried to ignore the fact that the girl had to have touched her to fix her up.

Her caregiver looked slightly hurt and finally recognized the anger. She nodded lightly and placed the can near her left hand. With trembling fingers the patient grasped the tin and brought it slowly to her dry lips. She drank greedily and hardly noticed the spilling contents.

"Are-are you sure you don't need-" All attempts to help were cut off sharply with a piercing glare. The girl looked down at her lap in embarrassment and shame, trying to block out the slurping and leaking broth on the pale woman's frail chin and chest.

After a moment of tense silence. "Ah. Um. I-I'm sorry. About the food. We got off on the wrong foot didn't we? Maybe we could start over? My name is Anna." The girl, Anna, smiled shyly with hope.

The woman shook the last drops of soup into her mouth and wiped her mouth sloppily. Her anger dissipated as the food settled comfortably in her stomach. Her mind a little clearer but head still dizzy. She dropped her hand and sighed, forgetting her barrier once again. "I'm Elsa." It came out as a whisper laced with hesitation and fear

Anna's smile grew and her eyes softened at the accepted offer. She let out a breath, as if in awe. "Elsa. That's a pretty name."

The woman's heart clenched, though she wasn't in pain. Confused by her body, she replied with ingrained etiquette. "Th-Thanks. I think."

She shivered violently when she suddenly saw that she was shirtless and lying on the damp earthy ground. Blood chafed her back and sticks poked her soft skin. She shifted and swore under her breath when red hot agony attacked her once again.

Anna, seeing the blonde's discomfort, responded timidly, "If you would let me patch up your stomach we could move back to my camp."

Elsa turned her head. She gasped quietly as the epiphany blasted through her pain disoriented mind. This girl was alive. Anna had _directly _touched her and was alive. Her breath caught. It was impossible. But here she was, breathing, moving, and offering to help her with bare hands. The blonde shook, but this time with astonishment. Thinking back to the offer, she nodded her head a fraction of an inch. She set her phobia aside with great difficulty; she needed to see it to believe it.

Anna exhaled softly, confused but relieved at the woman's sudden acceptance for her help. She moved the can away and with gentle hands, she wiped off the remaining blood on Elsa's back and face. The woman wanted to cry at such tender care, at the truth, at the human contact she had feared and craved since the start of this plague. Damn, this wound had her emotions all over the place. Her doctor then covered the gashes with pads, finally holding them in place with gauze. Wrapping the white material around her abdomen meant lifting the patient up. Elsa grunted but hardly heard it. She was too dazed with awe, shock, pain, fatigue. Was she free of her curse?

When Anna finished the dressings she reached into her bag and brought out a black pullover hoodie, a blue number one stamped on the front, along with a baby blue scarf. The clothing looked surprisingly clean. "Your clothes are trashed and I think this will be decent enough for warmth and comfort. " The injured woman just nodded, quiet as a mouse. After carefully putting the sweater on and wrapping the scarf around her neck Anna stood up and stretched. She looked down at her patient and smiled proudly at her handiwork. Her mind flashed to alternate universe doctor Anna and her smile grew wider at the thought. Wouldn't that have been a wonderful job, she thought sadly.

Elsa looked up and stared, mesmerized. Even lost in the torrent of pain she could see that Anna's smile was beautiful and encouraging. She noticed she had a small dimple on her right cheek. Her freckles bunched to create a constellation. How was anyone able to enjoy such a small pleasure in this day and age? She felt her face grow warm when she realized Anna had caught her gaping. Ugh, she was ridiculous.

"I'm so glad I was able to save you. You really scared me, you know?" Anna's eyes, blurry with tears, lit up with warmth. "I hope you're good company 'cos by the looks of it, you'll be stuck with me until we find you a haven or you heal up well enough to be on your own." Elsa simply kept gazing. "Let's get back to my camp, shall we? I have a tasty looking rabbit that's dying, ha, to be eaten."

Anna cleaned up the 'operating room' as best as possible. Packaging was shoved into the can and chucked away as far as her thin arms could throw. It was the end of the world and littering hardly mattered at this point. Bloodied clothes and cloth were taken and buried some distance off. She finally put the med kits away and hooked her potato pack sack on her front. She turned to Elsa and offered an Advil she had taken out before cleaning up. The blonde gladly accepted. Anna then gently lifted her to a sitting position (Elsa suddenly stiff once again) and slid her grey bag onto her back. She quickly shifted to the woman's front before she collapsed back, squatted in between her legs facing away from her, and hauled her up piggy back style. After a pathetic protest, much readjusting and moaning, Anna began her trek towards the camp.

God, she was exhausted. Anna just wanted to crawl into her canopy and let her universe swallow her in a world of sleep. Her breath became labored, sweat streamed down her face, arms and legs began shaking and burning at the weight of the woman. The woman, Elsa, now passed out from exhaustion. She was quite a mystery. Finally able to think without the fear of her dying right away, questions barged into Anna's head. Where was she from? Who gave her those lacerations, they were obviously man made, and why? Why was she so tense about direct contact? And how had such a gorgeous woman, hair as light as a dove's plumage, end up trapped in her snare and enter her world? Perhaps it was fate for some matter. Anna pondered these things in an attempt to forget her weary body.

The sun was just past the five o'clock position when they arrived at the camp. Suddenly, Anna heard a whisper in her ear. She tilted her head, not quite catching what was said. She blushed when the woman repeated her sentence. "I-I need to...pee."


	4. Ch 4: A Safe Haven

Frozen Tendrils

**A/N: Hey, what's up? This chapter was difficult. :P Hopefully a bit of Elsa's true personality shows. It's going to be so fun making these two interact with each other later on. Another slow chapter but good things come to those who wait! And so, onward!**

**P.s. Thanks to my bae and schmiter101 for beta reading this. Any questions, comments, concerns or fits of paranoia relating to the story let me know. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. :)**

Ch. 4: A Safe Haven

It was so _cold. _Why was winter approaching so fast? Anna's teeth clacked and her body convulsed violently against the harsh nightly winds. She squirmed on the earthy ground, leaves crunching beneath her. She scrunched up her thin blanket in a weak attempt to ward off the penetrating wind, only to be met with chilly air winding its way through the seams. The shivering girl whimpered and turned around to look with baleful eyes at the pale blonde woman before her. It wasn't fair, Elsa was huddled in _her _cozy universe. Completely unaware of the howling cyclones and wrapped up in blissful safety. Anna whined with jealousy and tried to remind herself that this woman was injured; she also lacked body heat and probably needed more warmth than she did. But it was so hard to keep the generous thoughts at bay when she was blasted yet again. Anna groaned and wished she could start a fire, cook some of her rabbit. But it was too late and too dangerous. When the two had arrived at camp, Anna had taken care of Elsa's immediate needs like drinking and going to the bathroom. It was quite time consuming and when she had finished assisting a half conscious Elsa the sun was already down. By then she was too exhausted to do anything more than get the woman and herself to bed. Although now, all fatigue seemed to be gone.

Anna shut her eyes, trying desperately to will sleep to her frazzled mind. She needed energy for tomorrow's tasks. After ten minutes of flicking and twitching her eyes, she sighed. Rest wasn't going to come anytime soon. Giving up her attempts, the girl sat up slowly and rubbed at her stiff muscles. She looked at Elsa once again and decided to inspect the woman's face to pass the time. She never got a true look at her beauty. Elsa's skin was surprisingly smooth for this day and age. She had very prominent cheekbones, most likely from lack of nourishment. And a top the cheek bones was a light dusting of freckles, almost invisible in the dark but certainly there. The light speckles made Anna think of a movie she had seen back in her perfect life. It was about some boy with a fairy friend. The fairy spread magic pixie dust that could make you fly. The freckles reminded Anna of the dust and she giggled in her head at the thought of Elsa soaring through the sky. Her pale eyebrows were perfectly sculpted, another weird thing to have. Her nose sloped to a small bud and her lips were gently curved. Platinum blonde bangs were pushed back from her forehead and framed her small, round face. Her hair looked soft despite the obvious lack of bathing. Elsa looked so beautiful and peaceful.

Anna exhaled quietly with awe and smiled. She felt her face grow warm. Strange. Her face usually felt like this when she saw majestic scenes like her forest or when she saw food. She shook her head and suddenly felt her eyes droop. She didn't feel so cold or restless any more. Her mind became foggy and she lay down slowly, unaware of the movement. She hummed as her lids slid shut. The last thing Anna saw before dreams finally took over was Elsa's mouth curve into a ghost of a smile, as if she knew she had soothed her to sleep.

* * *

She woke up to the smell of smoky meat. Her mouth watered and her stomach grumbled before she registered what was going on. Someone was cooking _food_. Elsa moaned at the thought and cracked open an eyelid, snapping it back shut when sunlight stabbed her retina. Goddamn sun. She huffed and shifted slightly, furrowing her brow when arms met the plushy casing of a sleeping bag. When had she gotten a sleeping bag? She blinked her eyes open in confusion and inhaled sharply when everything crashed back to her. That man, her injuries, which throbbed lightly, and her doctor. Anna. Her heart pattered for a moment. What was with this body? She moved a hand to her head in frustration at the memories and her chest. She tried to get up after a few moments then winced and fell back disoriented from the remnants of sleep and pain.

Anna gasped when she noticed her patient was up and trying to move. She stopped her cooking and rushed over to the woman. "Ooh. Um. D-don't move! Are you okay? Do you want some water? Hungry?" Elsa grimaced at the onslaught of questions. She was absolutely fine. She shut her eyes as her senses came back, then turned her head to look at her doctor. A blurry image of Anna touching her wounds, healing her with gentle hands, and the faint realization that she had survived echoed in her mind. She frowned. That was a dream wasn't it? She was hallucinating from the pain at the time. But it couldn't be because here she was, alive and bandaged up. And here Anna was, breathing and reaching out to her. The woman shook her head. It felt like a lifetime before her mind finally righted itself. She put up her familiar barrier, rationality back from the depths of torment and shock. Elsa closed her eyes again at the memory of Anna's care. Even if it was the truth she wasn't going to suddenly negate all her years of protection and instinct for this girl.

"I-I'm fine. Go away." Even if Elsa did crave for the lack of contact she came to the conclusion that Anna would probably be dead by today. This sudden immortality could only be temporary. She unknowingly gritted her teeth at the thought and hardened herself further.

"Oh. Are you... sure?" Anna was nervous. What was with this woman? She wasn't this... harsh, yesterday. Then again she was half dead from lack of blood and completely disoriented from all the agony she was in. Elsa nodded her head. Then her stomach growled loudly, almost louder than Anna's. Her face lit up a magnificent crimson. Anna swept uncertain eyes to the woman's belly. Elsa blushed harder as she felt the girl's gaze. She finally sighed and mumbled, "M-maybe a little food..."

Anna just exhaled with relief. She got up and walked to a small fire a few feet away. Rabbit meat hung on a makeshift rotary over the flames. She carefully picked out the largest piece with a fork, placed it on a tin plate and handed it to Elsa. The patient took it grudgingly. Her eyes averted the girl's face and she huffed with embarrassment and defiance. When Elsa took a bite, Anna grinned and served herself. She sat down near the fire and began wolfing down her meal.

Then the atmosphere suddenly became thick with awkward tension. The sounds of clinking metal and wet chewing interrupted the silence here and there. What was to be said now? Both women were finally in their right minds and knew little of each other. They began eyeing one another with guarded curiosity.

Elsa's head reeled, finally able to think properly. Anna may have saved her but that didn't instantly make them friends. It was obligation and the shred of humanity left within that led to the red head's actions. Helping her only showed Anna's side of instinctive care, she could very well be keeping her alive with an ultimatum in mind. It was hard to believe, but years of betrayal built such precaution.

The injured woman's impression was no better in Anna's thoughts. Elsa may be pretty but she was starting to unveil an ugly attitude. She was showing little gratitude. The small conversation she had with her yesterday barely revealed the blonde's personality. Her background was a mystery and the wounds showed they had the intention to kill. What for? Something terrible obviously. She could be in danger if this woman was meant to be dead. But Anna was an optimist most of the time and she wasn't going to make too many assumptions yet. But still.

Silence blanketed the air and eyes soon began to wander anywhere but at the other person. After an eternity, Anna spoke carefully, "So. Um. I think we should stay here for another day or two. Maybe three. Let you heal. And then we should look for a safe haven that will have the proper medical care for you. Your injuries."

Elsa, startled by the sound, responded, "I'll be fine after a day. I don't need others. And I have somewhere to be any way."

Anna frowned and fidgeted with her bangs. She was caught off guard by the objection and baffled further when she picked apart the response. There was no way Elsa would be just fine after a day. She may have survived from her wounds but she wasn't a protagonist in a movie. She wouldn't just heal up and go fight shards after a day's worth of rest. This was reality. The red head chewed slowly and thought carefully of what to say to the woman. Years of isolation and brutal truths had not prepared her for this a conversation. She lacked proper social skills and had to think harder as she tried to decide which attitude to use with this suddenly difficult woman. She shook her head at the barrage of thoughts and decided to go with her fighter ego.

She mustered up her courage and said, "I don't think you'll be fine. You aren't a super hero that heals instantly. Those aren't fake wounds. You need help."

Elsa squinted. Was this girl challenging her? Was she asking to get hit? The blonde shoved some food into her mouth and said forcefully, "I'll be _fine_. I'll be gone by tomorrow."

Anna's eyebrows drew together. Couldn't this woman tell she was being absolutely ridiculous? "I see... Then if you can get up right now you can leave by tomorrow." Now she was being ridiculous. But the words were out and she wasn't going to back down.

Elsa glared. Now this was a challenge. Her wall came down for a moment and pride took over. "Fine. I can't wait to leave anyway." With that, she set down her empty plate and propped herself up on her elbows. Her face screwed as her abdomen began to heat up. She pushed the pain aside and pulled herself up slowly, breath shallow with the effort. She whimpered as the heat became white hot. Sweat gathered on her forehead and her eyes became unfocused. She felt damp underneath her bandages. She wasn't even sitting up yet. Elsa groaned and then began to push up with her hands. She was almost there. And then the world was spinning and tilting and black.

* * *

Anna rolled her eyes at the pathetic attempt of dignity. Then gasped when the blonde stopped and collapsed back. Anna cursed herself for lacking the patience and skills needed to find an agreeable compromise. She set her plate down with a clatter and rushed to the unconscious figure. She leaned over and patted Elsa's shoulder lightly, eliciting a grunt in response. She sighed in frustration and stood up. It seemed Elsa would be out for some time. The red head shook her head and went back to cooking.

It was past noon by the time Elsa regained her bearings. She was truly pissed off. She had let her barrier down and had made a fool of herself. Now she was beginning to wish this girl's death would come sooner for her humiliation. Her heart twinged at the thought but she wasn't going to take the thought back.

Anna looked back at the woman and stifled a groan. She didn't want to talk again for fear that she would say something stupid. But they needed to find a compromise. She sat down and picked at a red leaf as she thought back to their previous conversation. Her eyes lit up when she remembered Elsa saying she needed to be somewhere. Maybe she could use this bit of info to find an agreement. She swallowed as she thought about the apology she would have to say along with the offer.

"Okay. I realize I was a little... rude. And I-I'm sorry. Uh. I remember you saying you needed to be someplace. What if I took you there? I'm assuming they have a medical facility, so you could get the help you need too."

Elsa glared at the sky, angry she had let slip that detail, and said, "Absolutely not. It is no place for you."

The red head bit back an exasperated sigh and pushed, "It sounded like you were in a hurry to get there, and from the looks of it you won't be getting there soon. I can get you to where you need to be. You can get help. And then I can be on my way."

Blue eyes followed a puffy cloud floating across the sky. After a moment of what seemed to be consideration, "No. I can get there on my own. It's too dangerous for you anyway."

The red head shut her eyes and brought a hand up to her forehead. "Don't under estimate me. I can get you there. Just... think about it. Please?"

Elsa growled and looked at the girl. God, she was persistent. Then she remembered that Anna was going to be dead by tonight. She just needed to be patient. Agree to her offer, shut her up, and wait it out. Elsa turned blue eyes to teal ones. She nodded stiffly and said, "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Anna, taken aback by the swift change of heart, just nodded back dumbly. It had to be a trick, but she accepted what was given. A minute passed before she asked, "Where exactly is this place you need to be?"

The woman stared. Was it okay to reveal the location? Its name and reputation was widely known even to outcasts. But if the detail earned a bit of trust and got the girl to leave her alone... She decided to risk it. "I need to reach a haven known as Arendelle."


	5. Ch 5: Bad Memory

Frozen Tendrils

**A/N: Hello, hello! I apologize for taking so long to update! A lot has been going on like life and stuff. So, to make it up I made this chapter a bit longer than previous ones. :) However, updates in the future will probably be all over the place now that school has started so heads up! (I will try my best to stay constant though.) Also, I have a tumblr, feel free to check out KingJP28 if you are interested for updates on how the story is going or want to admire Frozen stuff. And that's about it. So, enjoy this chapter!**

**P.s. Thank you to schmiter101 for beta reading this! Any questions, comments, concerns, or fits of paranoia dealing with the story let me know! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! :)**

Ch. 5: Bad Memory

Arendelle. Anna had heard of the name before. But where? The red head stared at the stone faced blonde curiously, as if expecting further explanation from her. She knit her eyebrows together in thought, then snapped her fingers quietly at the recognition. Arendelle. It was a haven she had heard of among her travels and was famously known for its reputation of being a research facility. Anna, realizing her thinking created an awkward silence, gave a small nod of acknowledgement to the woman's location. Then she furrowed her brow. Wait, why was a research center Elsa's destination? Was it really her objective? As if her wounds didn't shroud her in enough mystery. She opened her mouth, questions pressed against her tongue, but decided against it. No, this was probably the most information she was going to get out of this woman, even if it was suspicious, and she wasn't going to risk ruining the small show of trust given with intrusive questions. Besides, it was Elsa's business, she just needed to deliver her to her so called destination. Anna simply nodded again in an attempt to convince herself of her thoughts and stood up. She needed to busy herself before she changed her mind. The woman would be fine if she checked her traps, right? That would occupy her for a good hour or two. She decided to do so and quietly slid her on backpack and walked off.

During Anna's thought process of Arendelle, Elsa silently berated herself. Dammit! Looking back at the confession she realized she could have just given a fake location, like Corona. She couldn't take it back now. Why exactly had she given the real name? What caused her to even admit the truth? Was the small sliver of trust from a dead woman really worth it? She had rubbed her right temple and glared at Anna, irritated. She was tempted to curse at her out of frustration and in an attempt to distract Anna, who looked like she was just realizing what Arendelle was. She opened her mouth when the girl just nodded, hefted herself up from the leafy ground, and walked away in silence.

Baffled by the lack of questions and abrupt exit, Elsa almost wanted to sit up and call out, but thought better of it. Perhaps the silence was better than an onslaught of bothersome inquiries. The blonde sighed as brown boots left the campsite and contemplated what to do from here. She wished she could just run now that she was alone. But with her current situation of being incapacitated she couldn't. She hated feeling so vulnerable. Coupled with the fact that she was even more suspicious to Anna. She would have to be more cautious until the red head's demise. Sleep would be the best option at this point. To wait it out and remain mum at the same time. She nestled deeper into the cosmic sleeping bag in agreement to the option. She breathed in as deep as her bandages would allow and relaxed at the crisp autumn air and earthy aroma filling her lungs. She felt her eyes drift rapidly downwards to the soothing melody of the winds. And soon her conscious faded completely. She only hoped she would wake up in time to defend herself after the scorching.

* * *

_The girl opens her eyes to a ray of light streaming through the curtains. The ray is gentle and warms her face slowly. She smiles at the peaceful awakening and feels different. She feels refreshed, well rested, like she could run a mile, maybe two. It's been a long time since she felt this way. She feels excited, invigorated by this new sensation. She snuggles into the blankets wrapped around her, relieved that she can move with comfort and that her arm doesn't hurt. She wants to savor this blissful moment. She can't wait to start the day, to tell Gerda how she feels. She even feels an appetite nibbling at her stomach. Now she really can't wait! _

_The girl sits up, enjoying the moment done. __She wants to eat now! _She stretches and inhales deeply to truly wake up. She coughs softly. An odd odor tickles her nose. What is that stench? It smells somewhat like an apple gone bad in the fridge. She waves a hand in front her face, hoping to clear the offending aroma. She didn't create that smell did she? She'll talk to Gerda about it after she's eaten a meal. She looks around the green pastel room until she spots the remote. A delicate hand reaches for the controller. She grasps it and pushes the blue button made to call the people. Nothing.  


_Strange. Usually they came rushing to her immediately after their pager has been activated. Perhaps they're on their lunch break, it looks like it's noon time after all. But even then, someone would hurry to her side without hesitation. She frowns and tries to remind herself to be a good girl. Be polite, let them enjoy their supposed lunch. Her mumbling stomach tells her otherwise. She whimpers and presses the button again with impatience and excitement. Nothing. _

_She huffs with annoyance and confusion. Then remembers another reason for lack of response. She isn't their only focus. There are others just like her that need their care and observation. She sighs. Then inhales sharply at an alarming detail she should have noticed the moment she woke up. Her enthusiasm, now starting to dwindle, distracted her from such a crucial feature. Outside her room. Through the glass doors she could see. It was empty. The lobby was void of the people and their coats swishing like Superman's cape. Only papers scattered around, as if thrown in a hurry. The hallways bare, no child, still or moving, being wheeled through. Nothing._

_This was concerning. It was never empty. Did something happen while she was out? Something big enough that they somehow left her behind? Impossible. No one was left behind, especially in this facility. The girl begins to panic. This must be one of her hallucinations, or she's dreaming. Her heart patters painfully, telling her she is indeed awake. Should she press the button again? She shivers with uncertainty, at the suffocating silence. Then shivers again at the shockingly cool temperature. It feels like the beginning of a chilly autumn in here. Was it always this cold in her room? Frail arms wrap around scrawny torso for weak warmth, no comfort. Then she feels it. Time stops and the premonition of fear for the next minute, hour, eternity, beats in her heart, courses through her veins. What's happening?_

_Seconds crawl by like hours. Tick, tick, tick. And she hears it. A wail. So far away yet it pierces the silence in front of her, rips it right in two. A wail. Wracked with pain and pleasure it sends spidery chills down her spine, raises goosebumps along soft skin. A wail. That won't stop, won't break, and seems to go on and on and on. The girl covers her mouth, stomach churning from the blood lust etched into the screeching. No, what was that? That couldn't be human. She starts shaking. Tears prick her eyes. Hands scratch at her head at the incessant screaming. Stop! Dread and alarm claw at her body when she __realizes she is walking. No, when did she get out of bed? She's walking and won't stop. _

_Pale feet pad slowly towards the glass door. One foot in front of the other. No, she can't do this! Why is she moving? Why? Her brain seems to have lost all rationality to just stay put. Her usually logical mind clouded with horror and sick curiosity at her imagination of this reality. Step by shaky step and she's at the door. Then a hand clutches the frosty handle, rattling it slightly with shot nerves. She didn't want to do this! The handle turns, the door cracks open. _

_The howling blasts the girl to her core. The noise amplifies ten fold without the door to muffle it. Knobby knees strike linoleum floor. Her hand on the handle the only thing stopping her from collapsing to the ground completely. God, that sound! Why on earth is someone, something making that noise?! And it sounds like it's right on this floor! Did she want to even find out at this point? Her body seems to think so because now she is standing again. She walks forward carefully, slowly towards the wretched screeching. Hands scrunching up her blue cotton night shirt, back arched, eyes wide and wild, body shaking violently. She makes her way to the lobby counter. It's eerie seeing no one there. She passes cushy waiting chairs and US magazines. The screaming intensifies. She places one hand on an ear, as if that'll block out the all the noise. She's in the opposite hall from her room now. She looks back quickly, longingly. She could just run back and hide now. Forget this and save herself the trouble, pretend it's not real. But her room looks miles away. She whips her head back when the wailing suddenly turns into something between sobbing and choking. And then. It stops. Nothing._

_Her anxiety spikes at the abrupt silence. This quiet scaring her more than when she first realized the absence of people. Because now she knows someone, something, is here. She lets loose a tiny, almost inaudible whimper to fill the void. And then she smells it. That faint, rotted apple smell, stronger than before. And something registers faintly in the back of her fear addled mind. That stench. It's familiar. Her subconscious takes over and the girl follows the suspicious odor. She turns left, down, down, down the hall. Passing glass doors revealing empty rooms, many in disarray with colorful sheets strewn on the floor, some with chairs flipped over. Down she walks until she arrives just before the second to last door. __The odor here is overwhelming. It invades her nose, brushes the back of her throat so that she can taste it. She gags and claps a hand over her mouth. And it's cold, it's so_ cold.___ The girl releases a shaky breath and a small cloud forms. The premonition of dread for what's behind the looking glass creeps back into her body. She takes a step despite the feeling, then another. She's facing the doors._

* * *

Nothing. Anna was once again left to fend against the freezing nightly winds with almost nothing for warmth. She shivered and curled into a fetal position, blowing warm breath into chapped hands. She growled and wrapped her green scarf around her mouth, dragged papery leaves underneath her red blanket in a pathetic attempt to insulate whatever warmth she had. She resisted the urge to scratch at needled stalks sneaking under her jacket, scraping against her belly, for fear of ruining her little barrier. She glared at the woman once again in jealousy and this time a little anger knowing she was lending her universe to the bitter, mysterious blonde. Granted, she had probably only seen one side (she hoped) of her it was still frustrating.

Anna watched the steady rise and fall of the sleeping bag to take her mind off the figure in it. A moan suddenly filled the air and her attention snapped to Elsa's face. Her eyes were scrunched up, mouth screwed tightly. Sweat beaded her forehead. Was she having a nightmare? The woman shifted, then turned her head to face her. Anna gasped. Piercing blue irises gleamed in the moonlight to stare back at teal ones. The girl jerked in surprise. She was suddenly conscious and embarrassed at where she lay. She was only a few feet away, parallel from the blonde. Why was she so close? Did she lay like this the night before?

Anna swallowed nervously. Should she say something? "Uh, were you having a bad dream? You looked uncomfortable." Good job. Admit you were watching her while she was asleep. Even she knew that sounded creepy.

Elsa furrowed her brow then replied, "Um, I guess."

Silence. Anna didn't know what to say next. She wasn't expecting an answer back. Maybe she could ask what the dream was since the woman seemed to be open at the moment. She parted her lips, about to say something, then sealed them back shut when Elsa began muttering to herself. She caught the words "not infected" and "now what". Was this woman okay? She must be half asleep. Anna reached out a hand to shake her awake, make sure she was all right.

The blonde reared back, eyes wide with freight and confusion. This girl, something was wrong with her. She should be ice cold by now. Anyone who made contact with her usually was at this point. She had never dealt with a situation like this before. Her heart rate increased its tempo. No, calm down. Remain in control. Maybe there was an answer to this. Some weird, illogical, one time answer. She looked at the red head, at the hand outstretched and uncertain. Ask, be careful and smart. "How old were you when the... shards appeared?"

Anna was not prepared for that, she replied anyway "I was nine I think. Yeah. Nine." She paused before returning the question, "How old were you?" If Elsa asked so could she.

Elsa frowned. No, she was supposed to interrogate. "Old enough to fend for myself. At age nine I don't think you would be able to. How did you survive?"

"Well... I was found by some search team and lived at a haven until I was ten, eleven? Not sure, It was a blur to me, all I know was that it was scary and sad. I lived at the place long enough to learn the basics of surviving. I was there until the plague got to it. I honestly don't know how I lived through the attack. I thought I was done for." Anna shook her head, mind flashing to the horrid memory. The screaming of guns and people, the heat of the fire, the bodies. "And I don't know how I survived from there on. I think some people survive this whole thing because they're immune. Like if they were exposed to some disease with high temperatures when they were younger they'll maybe live. But that's hard to believe when Ola- my friend died ... I wasn't exposed so I have no idea really." Anna trailed off. Why was she telling Elsa all this? And why was she asking in the first place? This was starting to get shady.

Elsa simply stared at the girl. These answers weren't solving this mystery. She already knew the immune part, and it wasn't compatible with her situation.

"And how did you survive?" The blonde started at the girl's question.

"Um, pretty much the same as you." That was a good response.

"Uh-huh. You just said you were old enough to fend for yourself. So... that kinda tells me you didn't start out at a haven. I'm not that stupid. Since you asked me and I answered truthfully... You should too. It's only fair."

"Well, the world isn't really fair right now is it? Okay, why else do you think you survived the plague?"

"Don't avoid the question! I won't answer until you do."

This was getting stupid. Elsa groaned, she was losing control of the conversation, of the main objective. She scowled at Anna, who pouted right back. She was starting to see she was in the hands of a child. She was starting to see she was in the hands of someone immortal. Elsa's mind spun again. This was just such a perplexing and terrifying situation. This needed an explanation. Elsa thought of Arendelle. Maybe the research center would know what was going on. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to tell Anna where she was going. She could find her answers there about herself and the girl.

"When can we leave for Arendelle?"

Anna raised an eyebrow, surprised at the mention of the name. Judging by the tone, that really was where Elsa needed to go. And she needed to be there in a hurry. The red head, forgetting her unanswered question, pondered. When was a good time to start moving?

"I'm thinking we start moving after you rest for another day or two. Hopefully you can walk by then. Supplies will probably run out by the third day. Maybe sketch out a route to see where exactly Arendelle is. Sound good?"

Elsa looked at Anna with apprehension and nodded in honest agreement. She was scared. Scared to travel with this unnatural girl. And frightened further that she may have to give some of her guarded trust if she now had a definite travel partner to cooperate with.

Anna just grinned, glad they could come to a true compromise. She felt the atmosphere get lighter with an oncoming acquaintanceship. It was scary yet thrilling. She had been isolated for so long. She only hoped she could socialize better from here on.

"Well you better rest up now. We have much to do tomorrow." Anna smiled wider. Feeling a little easier and suddenly tired. She shut her eyes, ending the conversation. With a relaxed sigh she soon drifted off to sleep.


	6. Sweet Rain

Frozen Tendrils

**A/N: Hello, 'ello! I did not forget the story! School life just sucks and takes up so much time :'( Have a lil' fluff (I think) to make up for it. And a kick ass cliffhanger. Enjoy!**

**P.s. Thank you schmiter101 for beta reading this! Any questions, comments, concerns, or fits of paranoia dealing with the story let me know! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! :)**

Ch. 6: Sweet Rain

It was raining. Hard. Thick, marble gray clouds rolled in fast, formed like unwanted dust bunnies. They expanded with condensation, filled right up to the seams until finally they ripped open. Strings of lightning stretched at the openings as watery bullets poured out. Thunder cracked and each drop screamed, racing towards the forest floor. They ricocheted off branches, struck soft nettled ground creating a cacophony of pitches and beats with the booms. It was so loud! Wind whipped sheets of water in all directions and formed white curtains, making visibility near impossible. The air was thick with smell of crisp rain and churned earth.

And it was absolutely fucking freezing. The chilly bullets sliced and cut. They pierced at warmth and numbed a certain red head's fingers. Made them stiff and swollen. The task at hand was near impossible to accomplish.

"Shit! Elsa! Elsa, wake up! Get-get up!" Dead digits scrambled at the tiny metal zipper. The figure in the sleeping bag squirmed in a weak attempt to help open it up and get out.

"Hurry!"

"Argh! I'm trying! Dammit, these bandages!"

Anna tugged at the bag, now attempting to rip off the soggy casing. Boots twisted and squelched in the muddy ground, trying to find footing.

"C'mon! Try to-to crawl out! You can do it!"

The blonde increased her squirming and fumbled at the abandoned zipper. Open, open! Shit, blackness was starting to creep into her vision. No! She had to at least get out of the damn thing.

Anna squinted against the knife-like drops, trying to see their progress. Nearly there! And the bag was almost all the way open. The girl gave one more violent tug and tumbled back when it slipped off.

She shouted in triumph and hurried to finish the last of the zipper. With the bag fully opened she flung it over the nearest low hanging branch once, twice. It would have to do for now. Anna made note to search for a tent in her next restock. She panted and stumbled to her and Elsa's bag, flinging them with abandon into the makeshift shelter. Something flew from a bag. No time to see what it was, where was Elsa? The red head scanned frantic eyes around the site. There! She took a few quick steps towards the woman, now passed out from the exertion of energy and pain. Anna sighed heavily and leaned down, hooked her hands underneath her armpits and dragged the limp figure to the crappy shelter.

* * *

"Well, this sucks."

Anna muttered and shivered. She hated this. Why did mother nature decide to do this to them? She would have preferred snow to this! That, at least, wasn't so violent. What a bitch.

She grumbled a few more complaints before readjusting the tight arrangement. She stood up and shoved the makeshift tent as far back on the branch towards the trunk as she could, trying not to let any bullets in. Then pushed out the flaps and placed a bag on each side, holding down the wall. She groaned once more as she took a seat near Elsa's feet, right in the opening. She really didn't want to be the final barrier, but seeing that the cursed blonde took up virtually all the space she had no choice. Anna sniffed disdainfully and tried to close the entrance around her as best she could. After much shifting she finally managed a tolerable position, save for the drops here and there on her back. It was after a few tense moments, the girl sighed with relief, the ordeal somewhat over. She squeezed her dead hands, then began rubbing them together, massaging circulation back into her fingers.

Minutes passed, rain and wind rustled the thick cosmic violently. The storm literally shook Elsa and Anna's universe. The outside elements filled the shelter with somewhat muted noise. Damp air and drips of water seeped through crevices, making both the conscious and unconscious shake. When Anna's energy and anger finally settled she glanced at Elsa. Poor thing looked like she was having a seizure from the cold. She gently reached into her pack and pulled out her thin red blanket. Thankfully she had just enough time to shove it in her pack before the rain truly came down. Unfolding it, the girl laid it softly over the woman.

Doing another once over on Elsa she noticed she could have been a little more merciful with dragging her. Anna reached over and, with her sleeve, wiped the splattered mud and water off the woman's pale face. She was just moving over to clean the left cheek when the blonde came to. Anna pulled her hand back.

Elsa blinked and took in the dim cosmic groggily. "Urgh. Wha- what happened?" An above average voice level was required to be heard over the rain.

"Mother nature. How are you feeling?"

"Hm. Like shit." Blue eyes slid shut as the blonde tried to push away the throbs of pain in her abdomen.

Elsa exhaled shakily, fog filled the close quarters. "How-how are you?" Through her haze she supposed she should return the polite question.

Anna quirked an eyebrow, surprise an evident feature on her face. This was the first time the woman had shown a flash of consideration towards her. "Oh. Um. I'm fine. A little chilly is all. And completely soaked." A simple nod in response. She chuckled quietly to fill the gap. It was quickly followed by a low grumble. "Ah, and a little hungry I guess. I think the food fell out during the storm though…"

Elsa opened her eyes and turned them towards the red head. For the first time since meeting her she decided to take a good look at Anna.

She was hunched over and shivering. She looked so small, so frail in that huge jacket. Her teal eyes were downcast and tired. The shadowy shelter only enhanced the sad feature. For a moment she had the appearance of someone aged thirty, fifty even, but how old was she really? She couldn't be any older than eighteen, twenty at least. Her survival was terrifying, but she really just saw a girl who was witnessing too much. Too much horror, suffering, responsibility. And she was actually beginning to see she meant well, putting up with and caring to her immobility and fainting and so far sour moods.

Elsa's eyes continued to roam, and she felt her heart once again patter, her face warm a bit. She suddenly felt softer. She couldn't explain it. All at once, she wanted to put down her barrier and be open with herself, if only for a second, towards this girl. All fear from last night seemed fade into a faint echo. But, why? She shook her head, this cold was making her weird. Had to be. But the feeling lingered.

The blonde picked at a damp bang. She supposed she could maybe open the gate a bit... She was, after all, going to need need Anna's assistance to Arendelle (unfortunately). And that required trust. And the only way that could be acquired was if she showed it, even if it was small. Elsa gritted her teeth. That would be so difficult though, near impossible. Perhaps not trust first, but kindness? That was an enormous step too... Blue irises brightened at an idea.

Anna coughed and brushed at a drop of water dripping through the weak tent. Her stomach growled and she thought forlornly of the rabbit meat left on the rotary (did she really leave food there?) and what fell out of her bag. She really could be careless sometimes. She couldn't even provide for herself and her companion a proper shelter. She tried to shove the rueful thoughts away. Think of something good instead. Think of saunas and choco- Her mind was interrupted by a rustling.

Elsa was digging through her bag. Anna cocked her head, curious. After a minute of shuffling, the blonde pulled out a can. The mystery can once paired with the chicken noodle soup. Teal eyes widened, mouth watering instantly. Elsa gave a half sheepish, half uncomfortable, lopsided smile. Anna hoped for a moment that she would offer some. She frowned, thinking back to the soup. No way would the woman share with her, not after her thieving.

Elsa dug in her pack again and this time pulled out a spoon. "Uh. You said you were hungry?"

Pale red eyebrows shot up, almost merging with a strawberry blonde hairline. She eyed the tin and nodded hesitantly. First Elsa was asking how she was and now this? This was so out of the ordinary for the blonde. So far all Anna has seen was bitterness and suspicion.

"Would you... like some? I mean, if-if you-"

"Yes, please!" Suddenly, all doubts dissipated at the offer of food.

Anna lunged at her bag and ripped out her spoon. Clutching it in her fist she looked at Elsa, face alight with excitement.

"Oh. Okay. Also, just so you know, I have no idea what's in here." Shaky fingers tapped at the worn label, and with that Elsa began to peel back the lid slowly.

Anna bounced with anticipation. C'mon, hurry! The wait was like a scene from those scary movies. It was like watching that one person creep around the forbidden corner. Anna was the audience, tense and knowing the killer was there waiting to just stab the victim's eyes or heart or whatever and end their life instantly. She wanted to scream with that suspenseful frustration. This waiting was going to be the end of her!

Elsa watched Anna wiggle. She had to bite back a smirk from the scene. It was… kind of cute. A frail hand clutched the can tighter and she somehow slowed down the opening process even more. She was so mean. Anna squeezed her eyes shut, hands squished her cheeks. Elsa couldn't help it, she let out a tiny laugh. Wow, when was the last time she did that?

"Oh my God! Please, just open it!"

Elsa's stomach growled with agreement. The woman snorted, finally snapped the lid off, and set it aside.

"Happy?"

"You're so mean."

"I wasn't really nice to begin with."

"Hmph. Whatever... Well? What is it? What's in the can?"

Elsa tipped the container slightly, peering at the contents. Her heart stopped for a moment. No way. Was it really? Elsa was completely stunned frozen.

"E-Elsa!"

The blonde could only tilt the can carefully towards the girl. Anna squinted at the mystery and let out a squeal upon recognition.

"Is-is that...ch-chocolate pudding?" Just the words tasted sweet on her lips.

Elsa nodded dumbly. Simple awe filled the tiny space and all was still for a solid minute. Neither of the two had seen such a sweet delicacy in years. It was a wondrous sight. The woman finally shook her head, clearing her mind. What was she doing just laying there? This needed immediate tending to! Her stomach moaned with impatience and excitement and was further spurred when she inhaled sharply, taking in the sugary scent of the dessert. She angled her spoon, ready to take the first dip, but stopped short. Blue eyes flicked upwards, connecting with shining teal. No, remember the whole reason you brought the can out. With great willpower Elsa grudgingly tilted the tin towards Anna.

"You can go first."

"Are you...sure?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, it's yours and you-"

"Look, just-just think of it as a...thank you. For everything so far. And as a treaty, apology, I don't know. We're going to be stuck with each other for a while. So, what better way to start the...camaraderie than with this? With chocolate?"

Anna nodded and a grin, full of appreciation, split her face. Maybe this woman wasn't so bad after all...

"Okay. Thank you. Thank you very much!"

With that she dipped her spoon into the can gently. Ever so carefully, she brought the scoop to her lips. Oh man, that sweet aroma. Then the pudding was on her tongue. Her taste buds exploded and danced in utter euphoria. The creamy, chocolaty goodness was too much! Anna closed her eyes and let out a breath of pleasure, she didn't even notice the puff of steam, all cold, all surroundings,momentarily forgotten. Tears pricked her eyes. She wanted to dance and to cry. All too soon the moment passed. She would have gladly given up everything (which wasn't much) just to savor that one scoop again. She was back in reality, the last remains of the sugary delicacy dissolving in her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, shit, that was sooo good. I like your idea of that _treat_y."

Elsa choked. "Did you just?"

Anna grinned and let loose a hearty laugh. No, the woman wasn't bad at all.

* * *

The rain poured into late afternoon. Once the storm passed it left broken sunbeams on the terrain. The rays would do little though to dry the sleeping bag, now soggy and void of any means of protection. Anna emerged from the useless shelter completely soaked and stiff from sitting and the cold. Yet despite the physical discomfort her spirit was unnaturally high. She was thoroughly pleased with her meal and she had gotten to see a kinder side of Elsa. It was still a bit off putting but she would gladly take what she was given. And hopefully it was a step towards an honest alliance. But… not too close, it could easily be destroyed...

Back in the present Anna jumped in place, then jumped again to stomp the numbness out. Ugh, the knots in her back would be there for some time. Then she turned to the immobile figure still inside the tent. Poor Elsa must be dying to move again. And it wouldn't surprise Anna in the least if the earth had seeped into the woman's bones thanks to the rain.

She shuffled over to the entrance. "Hey, how do you feel right now? Do you think you can maybe sit up?"

Elsa glanced at the red head. She frowned and replied, "I can try. I… may need some help…"

The blonde's frown deepened at her request and then at the thought of Anna touching her. But she liked the idea of moving and if the girl could live once she could do it again. She hoped. It was also a show of trust. Wow, she was making progress today! Elsa inhaled and set the thoughts aside. But… don't show too much trust. Okay... just try to sit up.

She brought her knees up slowly. It was like trying to bend cardboard. Each patella cracked and muscles contracted, sending cramps up and down her thighs. Inhale, deep breaths. She placed her hands at her sides and began to push and pull upwards. Mud sucked at her back and hair and created a tug of war. Earth against pitiful human. She was winning so far. Her shoulder blades finally came up with little pain from the wounds. The freezing temperatures must have numbed her torso well enough to make this progress. Now she was at the halfway mark! And then she was falling, falling, stopped.

Elsa opened her eyes, not realizing they were closed, and saw that Anna had walked behind her and was holding her up, bracing her back. Her breath stilled. This was too close. She wasn't ready. Yet, she didn't say anything, didn't pull away. And then Anna was gently pulling her up under the arms. The cosmic zoomed up to her face and then she was standing. Almost. One arm slung over and held fast around the girl's neck for support. One of Anna's arms wrapped around her waist. But she was basically standing.

"Do you want to walk? Do you think you can?"

"I-I can try. We made it this far right?" Elsa chuckled with pride and disbelief that she was reduced to such immobility and that she was experiencing direct contact willingly.

Anna took a step, Elsa's foot followed seconds later. Then another, and soon they were walking, more a half shuffle half limp, out to the suddenly bright forest. They stood at the entrance, facing the river meters away.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. Really grimy but good."

Anna watched the woman's pale face closely. She noted the look of wonderment and kept hold of it. Despite the mud caked in her hair, she looked relaxed and quite beautiful. Suddenly her face flushed. She was so close! Yet she didn't pull away.

Elsa flicked her eyes towards the redhead, flashing a lopsided grin without thought. It disappeared quickly. Anna pursed her lips at the quick shift of face. That was weird. She studied the crease in the woman's brow and the light blue irises. They were rather thin with the pupils dilated. They weren't focused on her and were instead trained on something in the distance.

Anna's heartbeat picked up. No. Ever so slowly she turned her head. With the sunbeams it was considerably warmer now. Yet Anna didn't feel it. She was frozen stiff at what she saw. More rigid than Elsa, who always seemed to be on edge. Why now? She had almost forgotten them for a moment, enjoying company for the first time in ages. Why were there one, two, three shards running towards them?


End file.
